Forever in Love
by GatorgirlFL16
Summary: One shot between Nico Di Angelo and my OC Rose. It's short but it was a spur of the moment thing. Please read and review, tell me if you like it, hate it, whatever. Rated T purely because I'm paranoid. :P
1. Chapter 1

His eyes are such a dark brown they're almost black. They skim over my body, slowly, taking in every part of my being. I shiver with pleasure as his fingers graze along my collarbone and down my arms. His ink black hair is shagged and messy like he just woke up out of bed. His skull necklace hangs down onto his bare chest and glints in the dim light of the fading sun.

As I take my smaller hand and slide it down his chest, he guides it along until it hovers directly over his heart. He presses down so I can feel his heart beat in sync with my own and I can't help but smile as the feeling. He brings his face closer to mine and gently kisses my neck. He whispers in my ear.

"Can you feel that?"

I try to find my voice ad reply back but it comes out like more of a mumble than an answer. "mmhhmm." He doesn't seem to mind though and smiles into my neck.

"You're a part of me; you always will be."

I pull my hand away from his chest and tip his chin up so I can see his face. I grin and kiss his lips teasingly.

"I couldn't survive without you here to hold me together."

He chuckles softly and puts his forehead against mine. I bite my bottom lip as he lifts me up off the ground. I wrap my thin legs around his waist and a small laugh escapes my lips. I let him support my smaller frame with his own larger one and allow him to kiss my lips over and over again; each one sweeter than the last. His lips taste like pomegranates and I savory the feeling of his hands on my waist. My heart is racing and my breath comes out quick and short. I run my hands up and down his back memorizing every inch of his chiseled body. His fingers curl through my hair pushing my lips firmer against his.

I don't want this moment to ever end but I know that if we don't stop now that we might not be able to later. I reluctantly break away from his lips.

"Maybe we should stop." I whisper.

My heart is thumping so loudly inside my chest I'm almost certain that he can hear it. His chest heaves up and down and he gives me an alluring grin.

"Okay; I'll be patient. Once you decide you're ready I'll be right here." He grips my hand and pulls it back to his chest so it's covering his heart once more. "Just remember that no matter what happens… I will always love you."

The look in his eyes mesmerizes me and it takes me a moment to come back to reality and find my voice. I kiss him one last time. "I know… and I'll never forget it."


	2. AN

I just wanted to apologize for how bad I've been at updating all of my stories. I will still be continuing all of my stories, but I will be postponing all of my own story updates until after the school year! I may be helping with one story that my friend and I are writing together, but that might not even happen and it will only be on the time that both she and I have time (Which is almost never!) I don't want to do it, but I feel awful about my updating schedule and I have been really scrambling to get anything done. I had a week off of sports, but I still had absolutely no time to write and now with soccer going until the end of school, I'm not going to have any time to do anything related to my account; that is unless a miracle happens. After school ends I will also be trying to get some buffer chapters going on all of my stories so I will not be posting until maybe 2 weeks after school gets out. Again I apologize and hope that no one is to mad at me for postponing this. Please no flames about how I take forever in writing, I'm in school and trying to keep a 4.0 GPA, sports, family, friends, and still keep myself from breaking down sobbing due to how much stress I have on me. It may not sound like a lot to deal with, but trust me it is. Next year I have decided to not do Basketball, so for those few months next year I hope to be able to post and write, but unless that happens I will really be only able to post and write during the summer.

Please forgive me and be patient… I'm not giving up, that much I promise.

Thank you again to all of those who have read any of my stories and given me support including : annabethfan15, Nik1627, TheGirlreads, and Zpoink7; again thank you for being so patient.

~GatorGirl


End file.
